Reaching Across the Stars
by PerspectiveDeveloped
Summary: Meet Phoebe, Princess of one of the two races that run the Universe. She's on a quest to find her true love, and is pretty sure she's found him. The only problem? He's from the other race, and their races can't stand each other. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

I am Phoebe. Princess of the New Gods, one of two species that coordinate the running of the Universe. The other race is the Furies, a powerful species that have shared this duty with us since the beginning of time. But there is only one problem.

Shortly after time began, the Furies and New Gods went to war. Were it not for the efforts of our rulers 10,000 years ago, we all would have been extinct. Boundaries were drawn. The New Gods split the Universe down the middle with the Furies. Except for one area: the Solar System of the Milky Way galaxy. We took Mercury, Venus, Mars, and the Asteroid belt. The Furies took Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. We split the Kuiper Belt and Earth.

Earth. The fact that such a small planet is such a fighting ground. Since we split it equally, there has been much conflict over where jurisdiction lies. Why do you think there hasn't been a fifteen year period without war since the 18th century of the Earth Calendar?

But there is and was hope. Many years ago, before I was born from the sands, winds, and waters, a prophecy was foretold that in the heat of a crisis, a New God and a Fury would be each other's perfect mate and end the strife between us.

And with that thought on my head, I stood on the balcony of my father's palace on the eve of my 2,100 birthday, wondering who my match was. We are immortal, so when my father stepped down as King, who would help me rule in his stead?

I'm sorry, that's another thing I forgot to do. Although we are immortal, we age by 100-year cycles. The aging process ends when we reach 6500 years.

On the 2100th birthday of an heir, he or she must find their match. Our matches are linked to us, and we eventually become drawn to each other.

That is why I found myself standing on the balcony of my room, overlooking the kingdom that would be mine. I had felt a strange attraction to Earth, and after discussing it with my mother, came to the conclusion that my match was in the general region.

I wanted to start my search on Earth. But Father wanted my search to begin in the Andromeda Galaxy. The thing was, I had felt drawn to the area a few months prior. This was interpreted to mean that my match was on the move.

I hope my match is a good New God, but a part of me feels destined to do something. What if I am the New Goddess that makes peace with the Furies?

With a sigh, I jumped over the rail of my balcony and dove towards the ground. Right before I made contact, I spread my wings and flew up until I was among the clouds of Oranos, home planet of the New Gods. The view was beautiful. Homes dotted the landscape, and in the center was the palace, my home.

I smiled. A good flight always cleared my head. And now, I felt more attracted to Earth. My decision was clear. Forget Andromeda. I was going to Earth.

I flew down, back into my room and to my parents' room.

"No flying in the palace, Phoebe," Mother said.

I nodded. "Sorry. But I wanted to tell you that I've made my decision. I'm starting on Earth."

Father looked up. "Earth? Why Earth?"

"I feel pulled towards Earth. I guess my match is a wanderer."

Father looked skeptical. "You know what they say about wandering New Gods."

"That a wandering New God is no better than a Fury."

He nodded. "Exactly. Be careful, okay? You might be older, but you're still my princess."

I smiled. "I knew you would understand. After the announcement, I'll fly to Earth."

* * *

In my room, I sat with my best friend, Lucy. Her family was very powerful, and they were the patrons of music on Earth. The Greeks, an ethnic group of people from Earth, would have called her a Muse, and her father Apollo.

Lucy and I go way back. When we were younger, her father took her with him to a council meeting, and I was wandering. We bumped into each other and hit it off instantly.

"So you're going to Earth? I heard some of the men there are pigs. You wouldn't want to be tethered with a pig for the rest of your life, would you?"

I shook my head. "But my mate isn't a human. He's a New God."

"What business does a New God have on Earth?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. New Gods don't usually spend time on Earth."

Lucy smirked. "But Furies do."

Lucy was the only New God that knew how I felt about about fulfilling the prophecy.

"I'm not marrying a Fury. I gave up on that 50 years ago."

"Then I will. All you New Gods are afraid to get dirty."

I pretended to be offended. "Me? But who's better at flying, using her powers, and controlling them?"

Lucy shrugged. "True. And I know you could fight if a Fury attacked you. But for the most part, us New Gods are so clean and stuffy. I want someone who's more edgy."

"You know edge."

Our conversation was interrupted by the ringing of a bell. I adjusted my white tunic and put on my crown and armbands. I took a quick look in the mirror. Dark hair, hazel eyes, and olive skin. Same old Princess Phoebe.

"Want to come with me?" I asked Lucy.

"Sure. Maybe I'll meet someone."

* * *

I stood on the front balcony, addressing all New Gods in Oranos.

"And that is why I, Phoebe, Princess of the New Gods, am departing to Earth. The next time we meet, I will be with my mate," I announced, as I flew up into the sky.

I flew away from Oranos, and headed to Earth. As I flew through the atmosphere, I felt drawn to a specific region in North America. As I flew closer, a beam of light energy almost hit me. I turned and saw a Fury, and he was ready for a fight.

Furies spend a lot more time on Earth than New Gods, so I could understand why he attacked me. But I wasn't ready to fly away. I flew up and shot several waves of sonic energy, disorienting him. Furies never do their homework, and he must have forgotten that New Gods have the best control of all of the elements. Not wanting to hurt him, I sent a blast of air that would push him away.

However, I forgot that the powers of both Furies and New Gods are heightened on Earth because of its atmosphere. So I might have sent him to the other side of the world. Oh well.

Finishing my flight, I landed in a place called Los Angeles, California. Hiding behind a boat, I shrunk myself down to human size before making my wings vanish and stepping out.

And then I saw him. He was tall, had dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. He was...

He was a Fury. To be precise, he was their Prince. And I didn't want a Fury.

Or did I? I mean, it was worth a shot. Maybe I could get closer and start a conversation.

"You should be more careful," I said, approaching him.

He looked alarmed, before swallowing his drink and asking me, "About what?"

I smiled. "Your energy field. I could sense it from Mercury. An aggressive New God might get the wrong idea."

He looked both ways before leading me into a forest. "So you're saying you're not attacking me."

I shrugged. "Nope. I'm just a nice New Goddess trying to meet her mate."

He looked at me closely. "You're Princess Phoebe."

I nodded. "I am. Can I ask you if you felt the energy from a recent skirmish I was in? I mean while it was happening."

He nodded. "I sensed it from here. I'm sorry about that. I couldn't just tell him that you weren't out for blood, could I?"

I shook my head. "No, Prince Kendall, you couldn't."

He was taken aback, but smiled. We were about to hold hands when the Fury that I had fought suddenly arrived.

"Your Highness, be careful. There is a New Goddess heading this way. We fought earlier, and she ended up sending me to the other side of this planet. When can we leave this awful planet? Andromeda was pretty nice," he said, before trailing off and looking at me.

He was also tall, but had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Step back from the Prince, and you won't get hurt."

"Put your hand down and you won't get hurt."

He shook his head. "Try me."

"Let the record show that you attacked me twice," I said, standing my ground.

He shot a beam of light at me. I dodged and made the dirt between us into a wall, before changing form into a bird and flying away. Oh well. Chances are he wasn't meant for me anyway. But as I looked back, Prince Kendall almost looked disappointed.

Maybe I'll stay on this little blue planet just a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm stuck on all my other stories, so I might as well work on this. I've also decided that the California Queen sequel will come out this summer. It's still unnamed, so if you have an idea for a title, PM me, and if your submission is chosen, you'll get a shout out. And now, the continuation of Reaching Across the Stars.**

* * *

I flew east, to a cold place that the local humans called Minnesota. I was in the city of Minneapolis*, and as night fell, the temperature began to drop. As far as I knew, there were no New God Emissaries in the area. Our emissaries were humans who tried to live good, perfect lives, and had become immortal. They provided us with information each meeting, and spoke for us whenever there was a council between Furies and New Gods. Perhaps if I could find a place to rest, I could-

"Hello, your Highness," Prince Kendall said, landing next to me.

I smiled. "You followed me."

"I don't think we had a proper introduction. My friend can be a bit protective, and didn't even realize you were defending yourself."

"Well, if you mean start over, here it goes: I am Phoebe, Princess of the New Gods."

"I am Kendall, Prince of the Furies. What brings you to the area?"

"I was attacked while talking to someone who looks just like you."

We both paused before laughing out loud.

"In all seriousness, do you know of any joint territories in the area? I need to report back to Oranos, and I don't know this region very well."

He nodded. "Follow me," he said, walking towards a giant building.

As part of our resolution with the Furies, we created joint territories on Earth. They're usually occupied by Furies, because New Gods don't spend time on Earth, but we are supposed to be welcome there. Unfortunately, that doesn't always happen.

We stopped in front of the door, where Kendall knocked three times. It opened, and behind it stood a short, energetic Fury, who in his human form was Latino.

"Hi Kendall. Who's your friend?"

"Hi Carlos. This is Phoebe. She-"

"-She's a New Goddess! Why is she here?"

Kendall held up his hand and Carlos stopped speaking.

"This is joint territory, and she's also the Princess. Show some respect. If you have a problem with her being here, then you can leave."

Carlos quietly let us both in. As we walked in, Kendall whispered to me, "When we arrived here, he changed to a human form too quickly, so his form sometimes affects his thinking."

I sat down and tried to focus, nearly creating a mental link to the palace. Just when the connection was about to be established, Kendall placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Princess Phoebe," he began, but never finished.

We were lifted into the air, and a ball of energy surrounded us. We reverted to our natural forms, and my wings came out and became a golden color with blue patterns slowly forming. As I looked into his eyes, I saw a faraway look as his wings also changed color, and developed a pattern. As the process finished, we both fell to the ground.

I am the one. The New Goddess that is the mate of the Fury. Finding the energy to look up, I looked over at Prince Kendall.

His eyes reflected mine, showing a look of amazement, slight confusion, exhaustion, and fulfillment.

Two Furies helped us up and into a chair, before bowing and leaving the room.

"I guess you're the one, Princess Phoebe," Prince Kendall panted.

I weakly grinned. "Isn't that something. But since we were meant to be together, just call me Phoebe."

"Phoebe," he echoed. "Then call me Kendall."

I smiled as he drew me closer. Everything felt right.

A very nervous Fury came in and began to speak. "Your Highness, I believe you need to leave this area. The entire state has lost power, and the humans will trace everything back to here. I know you're tired, but it's not safe right now. You're still radiating energy, and I don't know if we can keep this place masked from human eyes for much longer."

I was shocked. Leave? There was no way I could fly after having patterns carved into my wings. They were way too sore for that. There was also no way I could change form either.

"Don't worry," Kendall said. "We don't have to go long distance."

I nodded. "If we can just get high enough, we can glide anywhere."

Holding hands, we left the building and began to fly.

Or at least tried to. Let's just say Earth has three less bird families and a water tower.

Softly landing on a rooftop, we both collapsed.

"There's no way we can fly out of state," Kendall said.

Suddenly an idea came to me, and I cursed for not thinking of it sooner.

"Our powers. We could create an air flow powerful enough to take us up to Earth's most powerful wind current. I think they call it the Jet Stream.

Kendall smiled. "It's worth a try."

I began, focusing on creating a strong stream of air under our wings, while Kendall made a stream that pushed us up. Finally, we reached the Jet Stream, which pushed us along and gave us time to rest. I looked down and just saw darkness. That Fury had been right about the area's power being wiped out.

Fully exhausted, I completely blacked out.

* * *

"Phoebe?"

A sound drifted through my mind.

"Phoebe, wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kendall standing over me, looking worried.

"You fell asleep right after we entered the Jet Stream," he said, answering the unspoken question.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Hawaii. I managed to get us here. I'm pretty sure there are some joint territories here."

I sat up. "There is a New God Emissary not too far from here. If you don't mind, I still haven't touched base with Oranos."

"I don't mind."

We walked to a small hut that stood by the base of a volcano. As I was about to enter, Kendall's friend somehow arrived.

"Keep away from the Prince," he said.

"I'm trying to do something here, but you can go away if you don't like it here," I responded.

He began to open the ground under my feet, but wasn't doing very well. I filled in the crack he created and turned back around.

I entered and gestured for Kendall to follow me. He walked in, and I shut the door before his friend could enter.

"Princess Phoebe! It's an honor. I haven't seen you in 250 years," said the Emissary.

I smiled. "Hi Camille. Lucy says hi."

Camille flopped down into a chair. "I'm so happy to see you. Every New God and Emissary out there was so worried."

Worried? "Why were they worried?" I asked.

"I don't know all the details, but your mother told me that you attempted to make a psychic connection to her and your father, but the transmission was interrupted," she explained. Suddenly, her face turned sour as she looked at Kendall. "Why is this Fury here?"

"Camille," I began.

"Now I understand why your connection was never established," she said, moving towards Kendall.

Emissaries aren't half as powerful as we are, and have very limited control of the elements, but they're pretty strong. I had to act.

I quickly flew in between Camille and Kendall.

"Camille, sit back down."

Camille stopped and stared at me.

"That's an order."

She returned to her seat, and finally noticed my wings.

"Your Highness, your wings are gold. Does that mean what I think it means?"

I nodded.

She squealed and gave me a hug. "Who's the lucky guy?"

I pointed at Kendall.

The look on her face was priceless.

"I am so sorry. I don't always think before I act."

Kendall smiled.

Sitting back down, she grabbed a remote and pressed a button before turning to us.

"That explains this then," she said, as a television came down. It displayed a news station.

"Authorities are still clueless as to what caused last night's events in the state of Minnesota. Power was restored this morning, but the cause of yesterday's tornado is unknown."

Camille cut it off and looked at us. "I understand the power outage, but what's the story behind the tornado?"

"It wasn't safe to stay in the area, and we were too tired to fly, so we used alternate currents to push us up to the Jet stream."

Camille nodded and handed us both a package.

"For your wings. It eases the soreness."

I quickly rubbed it on and sighed with relief as my wings no longer felt sore.

And it was perfect timing. Because now we would have to figure everything out.

* * *

***They never did say where in Minnesota the boys are from.**

**Not sure how I feel about the ending, but I like everything else. **

**I am officially announcing a contest to name the title of the California Queen sequel. Winner gets a shout out and a follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. New chapter, and this js where it heats up.**

_**Italics: telepathically **_**_communicating. _**

* * *

_You know I support you, Phoebe. If you say the Prince of the Furies is your mate, I believe you. But be careful. Things are getting worse, _Mother thought-spoke to me.

_Why? _I asked.

_The head of our guard realized that the two guards that stand outside of our room were Fury spies, with orders to assassinate us._

I suddenly realized the meaning of her words.

_With you two dead, and me away from Oranos, I would have to return without a mate. I would never be able to rule, and Oranos and the New Gods would fall._

_Or worse, _Mother said. _New Gods could have become slaves to the Furies. The following war would not only destroy us, but the Furies and the Universe._

_It is fortunate that the guards discovered the spies, _I told Mother.

_I agree. Be careful, Phoebe. You will either be the one that ends the millennia of distrust and bitterness, or be the one that begins a new war, and a new chapter in the ruling of the Universe. It all depends on you._

_I will, Mother. I will not disappoint._

I ended our conversation and took a deep breath. If I was careful, the Furies and New Gods would unite. If not, we would once again go to war. Only Furies and New Gods can kill each other, and with rising tension, that would mean our extinction. Clearing my head, I turned and looked at Kendall, who looked like he was also communicating with his...mother.

I then realized that New Gods and Furies are equally guilty of wrongdoing towards each other. Kendall's father was killed by New Gods on his way back to Caelum, home of the Furies and capital of their domain. It is probable that the Furies were carrying out a mission to avenge their king.

But had they succeeded, what would be the cost? A war that would destroy us both? The risk was far greater than the reward, if any such reward even existed. There had to have been something deeper. Besides, there was another way, especially if the Furies and New Gods made peace.

Since only we can kill each other, we can also bring each other back to life. However, the Keepers of the Universe before us were very clear. To resurrect a New God or a Fury, a New God and Fury would need to unite their powers and form the energy needed for recreation. And it must be a Fury and a New God. Lucy and I once attempted to do so, and destroyed an uninhabited moon.

To make matters worse, there are no more Keepers of the Universe. They vanished when I was 4,000 after an almost war, and never were seen or sensed again. For a while, there were theories that they were in hiding in Caelum, but that proved untrue. The Furies and New Gods each investigated Caelum, but found nothing.

Kendall suddenly gasped and turned to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I've just never been able to smoothly come out of a conversation."

"It isn't that hard. Just focus. So how are things in Caelum?"

Kendall hesitated. "My mother has told me that the spies she sent to Oranos were discovered. It is fortunate for you that your parents are alright."

I nodded. "I know. How can we find a way to bring peace?"

Kendall thought for a moment. "We can resurrect my father and your grandfather."

My grandfather had been revered as ruler of the New Gods. He had kept all New Gods united and at peace.

Hand in hand, we flew towards the Bridge of Tranquility. It was the place where both my grandfather and Kendall's father were buried.

However, despite its name, it was anything but peaceful. Large crowds of angry New Gods and Furies stood on each side, hurling insults.

Everyone paused when we landed on the bridge.

"Look!" One New God said to another. "There is Princess Phoebe. She seems to have found her husband."

"I don't think so," she responded. "That's Kendall, Prince of the Furies. She wouldn't be caught dead with him."

Kendall and I stopped at the grave of his father and looked at each other. This was it.

Standing back to back, we began to create a field of energy, as our wings began to grow.

"What is she doing?" One Fury asked his friend.

"Is she resurrecting their King?" Asked the captain of the New Gods to one of his officers.

The energy field we created had become pure white, as well as our wings. A flash of white caused everyone to run away, and there stood Kevin, King of the Furies.

But he wasn't done. Sometimes they take a while to become coherent, while others take an instant.

We crossed to the other side of the bridge, and repeated everything.

Soon, my Grandfather, Helios, stood there. But then we realized that our plan wasn't as well thought out as we thought it was.

Grandfather became coherent almost instantly, and about the same time as King Kevin. They instantly drew their swords and began to charge at each other.

Kendall instantly put an energy field around his father, while I tried to hold Grandfather back.

"Grandfather, no," I said. "Give them a chance. Look," I said, spreading my wings.

"We're a match. I am the New God."

"That's impossible. He's definitely tricking you. Its all Furies do, and I'll take care of him," he said, drawing his sword, pushing me aside, and charging at Kendall's back.

I sat there in horror. "Kendall! Watch out!" I yelled.

Kendall stood frozen, and suddenly, I knew what had to be done. I took a deep breath and waited until Grandfather's sword was about to stab Kendall before teleporting myself between Kendall and Grandfather's blade.

I gasped as I felt the blade run through me, rendering me powerless. Grandfather pulled the blade out in shock and horror, and I collapsed. Before I could hit the ground, Kendall caught me.

"It's okay, Phoebe, I've got you. We can get you to some healers, and-"

I shook my head and coughed. Grandfather's blade never missed. "No. It would be no good. I'm dying."

I looked at Grandfather. "Don't blame yourself. I forgive you. Tell my parents to have another child, and that I love them very much."

Grandfather nodded and grabbed my hand.

I looked at King Kevin. "Your son is a wonderful person, your Majesty," I said, as I felt my wings fall apart.

I looked at Kendall. "I love you, Kend-,"

I never finished that sentence. I felt my wings fade away completely. I coughed one last time, and everything went black.

* * *

Kendall's POV

"PHOEBE!" I yelled, as she died in my arms. She was dead and it was all my fault. We had decided to bring back my father, and her grandfather. But we had forgotten that they hated each other. When her grandfather tried to kill me, she jumped in front of me. She died protecting me. I couldn't let that go to waste.

"Look at what you've done, you barbarian. You've murdered your own granddaughter." Father said to the former King Helios.

"Your son tricked her into thinking they were a match. I was trying to protect her, you deceiving Fury."

"Enough!" I yelled. They both looked at me as I gently laid down Phoebe's body on the ground.

"Look at what generations of fighting has done. Look at what refusal to compromise has brought us. A New God princess lies dead, and for what? For generations, we have looked towards the day a New God and Fury would be each other's perfect match, but when that day came, you were too blind to accept it. Now, there is work to be done. Put away your weapons. There is work to be done."

I flew towards the Royal Citadel of Oranos. I didn't know what would happen, nor did I care. All I knew was that nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

**So, what will happen now that Phoebe is dead? Will there be a war? Review please! **

**By the way, this story will be 10 chapters at most.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys have no idea what's in store. Let's just leave it at that. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Oranos was in total chaos. Phoebe, the heir to the New God throne, had been killed while protecting her match, Kendall, Prince of the Furies. Though it was her grandfather that delivered the blow, it was Kendall who had been arrested after bringing the news of Phoebe's demise. The tension between the New Gods and Furies was now heightened. Though both Furies and New Gods had attended the memorial of Princess Phoebe, hordes of New Gods and Furies stood at the Bridge of Tranquility hurling insults at each other.

Aeolus sat in a room by himself, keeping it in darkness, wondering what could have blinded him enough to kill his granddaughter. Then he remembered. His hatred of the Furies. Phoebe was too wise, too intelligent to fall for a Fury without him tricking her into doing so.

He closed his eyes as he thought about the speech that the Fury Prince gave. Admittedly, it was a good speech, but surely he was trying to make sure his father wouldn't be Aeolus's next victim. Then they would take advantage of the weakness of the New Gods and take over the throne. The Furies were no doubt rejoicing that the Princess of the New Gods was dead. It was a good thing that their Prince was rotting in a jail cell beneath his feet.

* * *

Kendall sat in his cell, chained by chains so strong that not even a Fury could break. Although he couldn't explain it, he found himself feeling weaker and weaker. He could not see through the darkness of the cell, and could barely sit straight. He suddenly heard the door open, and watched as a figure opened the cell. It was Lucy, a close friend of Phoebe.

"Come on. There isn't much time. If a Fury's match is killed, he or she will slowly start dying. We need to get Phoebe back."

"How?" Kendall asked as she helped him up.

"To raise a dead New Goddess, you need a Fury and New Goddess. You're a Fury and I'm a New Goddess," she answered, hiding behind a corner.

"Why are you helping me? I'm a Fury, and your best friend died instead of me. Shouldn't you hate me?"

Lucy sighed. "If Phoebe thinks you're alright, then you're worth saving. And if we don't hurry, we'll lose her for the next 10,000 years."

"Why?" Kendall asked, as they walked through the corridors of the prison.

"It wasn't Phoebe that jumped in front of the blade. She essentially made a decoy of herself. When the decoy was wounded, the real Phoebe was so injured, she knew she was going to die. She fused herself back with the decoy and died in your arms."

"Oh man. If a Fury or New God is killed while doubling him or herself, then they musy be brought back within 10 hours, or else they will remain dead for at least ten thousand years."

"Exactly. We have an hour left, and if we don't, then I'll become Queen after her father turns 6500, because the throne goes to my family in that event, and she was an only child, and I don't think her parents will have another one. I don't want ro be Queen."

As they rounded a corner, Lucy noticed Phoebe's mother, Queen Celena, clad in the colors of mourning, walking in their direction. She quickly made herself invisible and flew into the air.

"How did you escape the cell?" Lucy heard Queen Celena ask.

Kendall looked around and noticed that Lucy had left him.

_Of course she did,_ he thought. _She just wanted to stab me in the back, and take the throne._

"I-" he tried to answer.

Queen Celena suddenly groaned and collapsed. Lucy floated down and sighed.

"I am sorry, my Queen. It was for Phoebe."

She took a deep breath and lead Kendall to the place on the Bridge of Tranquility where Phoebe's copy had been struck. As they landed, Kendall suddenly collapsed. Lucy hurriedly helped him up, hoping he would stay strong enough to be able to bring Phoebe back. As their wings began to glow, she felt Kendall weakening,and began to use more of her power to compensate. Finally, after what seemed like hours, there was a bright flash, and there stood Phoebe.

Lucy smiled weakly and collapsed, exhausted by her efforts. Phoebe instantly noticed her friend lying on the bridge, and rushed to her side.

* * *

Phoebe's POV

I grabbed Lucy's hand and tried to give her some energy. It worked. She stood tall with me, as New Gods bowed and Furies fled. Realizing that there was one person I hadn't seen, I looked and saw Kendall standing close by.

I ran over to him and we embraced.

"I didn't feel right without you. I'm glad you're back," he said, squeezing me tightly.

Suddenly, four New God soldiers landed in front of us.

"Lady Lucy, we place you under arrest on charges of assault to the crown. You must stand trial."

I was stunned. "Lucy, is this true?"

She nodded. "To get Prince Kendall, I had to subdue your mother. I'm sorry."

I slowly nodded. "I understand," I said, before turning to the soldiers. "Who will stand before her to plead her case?"

"No one has stepped forward, Your Highness."

I nodded. "I will plead for the case of Lucy, who had it not been for her actions, would not have saved me."

"Very well. She comes with us. You should be prepared for the trial. You know tje penalties."

I said a heartfelt goodbye to Lucy before watching her fly away with the soldiers. I motioned for Kendall to follow me before flying to my room.

I had planning to do.

* * *

**On one hand, Phoebe is alive (as if I could keep my main character dead). On the other, her best friend must stand trial. Will it ever end? **

**Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. So other than the fact that I've added a new story, nothing has changed. Which means I will complete my stories amd not abandon them. Here's the next chapter of Reaching Across the Stars!**

* * *

"Although Her Majesty was attacked, it is clear that Lady Lucy's actions were for the greater good. Had she not temporarily subdued the Queen, I would not be standing here. Therefore, I ask that the High Court of the New Gods is lenient in ints sentence."

I took a deep breath and sat down next to Lucy while the jury discussed what had been presented to them. After a short while, they came back.

"We find Lady Lucy guilty of attacking the Her Majesty Queen Cassandra. Her sentence shall be the capital punishment: she shall be stripped of her power and memory and be sent to Earth under a new identity."

Lucy's face paled as I stood up and spoke to my mother quietly.

"Mother, I understand she hurt you. But she did it to bring me back to life. Without her, I wouldn't be able to talk to you. Please don't do this. The royal family owes her a huge debt. She could have assumed the throne after Father's abdication, but she chose to bring me back instead. Please repay her favor to us with a pardon."

Mother nodded and stood. "I have decided to clear all charges against Lucy. Her actions have kept my family on the throne. I am hereby granting her a royal pardon."

Lucy visibly relaxed, but before we could celebrate, we all received a mental message.

It was from Jennifer, Queen of the Furies.

"Attention all New Gods. I am demanding the release of my son, Prince Kendall, and I am demanding that he be safely returned to Caelum."

That was the only part of the message that was publicly seen. Only Mother, Kendall, Lucy, and I saw the next part.

"Princess Phoebe, did you really think you could ever be paired with a Fury Prince? Release him from whatever spell you put him under, or else there will be dire consequences."

I'm not sure what happened, but we ended up on the same astral plane as Queen Jennifer.

"Or what?" Demanded my mother.

Queen Jennifer smiled. "I will declare a total war on the New Gods, Queen Cassandra."

"New Gods cannot be forced. We will not send over Prince Kendall. Besides, he soon will be Kendall, Prince Consort of the New Gods."

Mother knew she was taunting Queen Jennifer, and had no intention of marrying me to Kendall, but Queen Jennifer didn't, and she knew it. Somehow, Father appeared as well.

"Queen Jennifer, you cannot force us to turn over your son, unless you release the New Gods you have rotting in your prisons."

"King Philip, the prisoners are ours and we will not release them. I am this close to authorizing my soldiers to attack every portion of New God territory," responded the Queen.

Kendall finally chose to speak up. "Mom, they've been good to me. And look," he said, spreading his wings to show the markings. "We really are a match."

The Queen of the Furies shook her head. "Kendall, they've brainwashed you. Come home so we can take care of you."

I stepped in front of Kendall. "If I brainwashed him, why would I resurrect his father?"

She stepped back. "You are a liar, Princess Phoebe. If you were even thinking about Caelum, I would have had you arrested."

"Enough! Do you insult my daughter in front of me?" Asked Father.

"Have it your way, New Gods. By the way, if I were you, I would send my forces to all of my territories, mainly Earth. Have fun," Queen Jennifer answered as she faded.

Soon, we were back in the courtroom.

"What did she mean by sending forces?" Father wondered out loud.

A messenger flew in, taking deep breaths and kneeling.

"Your Majesty, the Furies are attacking our bases on Earth. All of our emissaries on Earth are requesting assistance."

Father nodded and spoke. "Phoebe, Prince Kendall, and Lucy, go to Earth. There will be New Gods already there. I will stay here and defend our city. Hurry, for there isn't much time."

After Lucy and I grabbed our armor, we all flew away from Oranos and towards Earth. Thinking quickly, Lucy created a wormhole, bringing us just outside of Earth's atmosphere. As we flew down, I nnoticed one thing: Earth was a mess.

Not bothering to cloak themselves, the Furies had simply attacked all places that were New God territory. The New Gods had done the same, attacking all emissaries. Humans were running around terrified, but many of them didn't make it to shelter.

A flaming arrow flew by, causing me to fly higher. Forgetting Kendall, Lucy and I flew down in the direction of the shooter, noticing that the people of Earth were all either running around or secured in their homes, making hurting them less likely.

As we shifted into an offensive position, we slowly caused fire to cover our bodies and dove for all Furies that were attacking New Gods. This strategy soon became short lived when Lucy was hit by a lightning bolt and began to fall.

I dove after her and put her inside a makeshift shelter before taking a deep breath. I stomped, and the entire ocean floor suddenly moved up, causing oceans to literally fly into the air. After all the Furies and New Gods were surrounded, I froze everything before flying up and freeing all New Gods.

But before I could figure out what to do with the frozen Furies, I was shot in my right wing with a beam of energy that caused me to fall back to the ground. As I fell, I took out two Furies with lightning, and caused a massive earthquake as I hit the ground.

Being hit with two giant boulders made sure that I couldn't move away, and I laid on the flat ground as a Fury injured my other wing. Thinking fast, I shapeshifted into a cobra, striking at the Furies around me, before slithering into the grass around me. I then shifted into a rabbit, knowing that the Furies would be searching for snakes.

I hopped until I was sure I was at a safe distance, before going back to my true form. My wings were tender, but I could fly, so I flew back into the sky, creating a cloud around myself to cover from the Furies.

Dissolving my cloud, I hardened my wings and flew into the heat of a fight between six Furies and four New Gods. I scared away two Furies, and fended off the attacks of another one, using my wings as a shield.

Two simultaneous bursts of lightning left me weakened once again, and I was ambushed and forced to land. This time, they wouldn't let me get away. Knocking me down, two Furies grabbed my wings and spread them out, while one held two bolts of lightning, ready to use them and destroy my wings, effectively killing me.

As I looked into his eyes, I wondered what it would be like to die a second time, but never figured the answer. Because Kendall landed in between me and the Fury holding the lightning.

"Leave the Princess alone."

They quickly flew away, and Kendall helped me up.

"How are your wings?"

I smiled. "A bit sore."

Kendall held me tight, and for the first time, kissed me. When we parted, I took a deep breath.

"Wow."

"Wow is right," Kendall said, grabbing my hand and flying up. "Now it's time for an announcement."

I quickly caused a loud clap of thunder, attracting attention our way.

"Attention all Furies. I am commanding you to put down your weapons and fly back home. This conflict between our people and the New Gods is over."

The Furies all stopped whatever they were doing and stared at Kendall.

"As with us, fellow New Gods, we are done fighting a pointless war that will ultimately wipe us both from existence. Our war is over. Hold your weapons, hold your fire, and hold your attacks, for we are to be the rulers of the Universe, not its destroyers.

"On what authority are you ending this war?" A Fury demanded.

I spread my wings. "I am ending this war as Phoebe, Princess of the New Gods and Consort of Kendall, Prince of the Furies."

Kendall, understanding what I wanted him to do with the New Gods, did the same.

"And I as Kendall, Prince of the Furies and Consort of Phoebe, Princess of the New Gods."

Both the Furies and New Gods quieted, but Kendall and I didn't notice the lightning arrow that a Fury shot at me until it was almost too late. Kendall moved himself in front of me, taking the arrow.

Kendall began to fall through the air, hitting the earth hard and creating a massive crater. I quickly flew after him, watching him lie motionless.

I grabbed his hand.

"Phoebe, don't worry about me. If I die, I die. But make sure you end this war. Besides, now we're even."

His hand went limp, and his wings faded. Kendall, Prince of the Furies, was dead.

I stood up. "Look at today's events. A Fury prince lies dead on Earth after heroically fighting. But he didn't die in combat. He died protecting the woman he loved from death. He died trying to bring out peace from millennia of distrust and fighting, trying to bridge the gap between Furies and New Gods."

I paused, and a tear trickled down my face, landing on Kendall.

"To honor his memory, we will not just remember him as Prince Kendall. In honor of his efforts, we will stop fighting. We will rebuild everything belonging to the Furies that was destroyed, and we will always remember the day Prince Kendall readily laid down his life for someone that should have been his enemy. We will always remember Kendall, Prince of the Furies, and will pass along his willingness to sacrifice and help others. That is how we will honor the memory of Kendall, Prince of the Furies and Consort of Phoebe, Princess of the New Gods."

As I knelt down and grabbed Kendall's hand, both the Furies and New Gods backed away respectfully. With no one around me, I let the tears fall freely, staying there as the Sun went down.

It wasn't fair. We finally made peace between the Furies and New Gods, and right before they destroyed the Earth, but I lost Kendall.

That night, the loneliness seemed to swallow me alive, and the darkness was so thick I could feel it with my wings. Somehow, I hadn't stopped crying, but now the tears finally stopped falling. With perfect timing.

Kendall's friend flew down next to me, noticing I was still sitting close to Kendall.

"Move away from the Prince." He said so with no regard to the fact that I would be without someone until I died 24 hours after our separation.

"Why?" I asked.

"So we can take him away and give him a proper burial."

I shook my head. "No. I'm not giving him up."

"I don't know how you barbarian New Gods do it, but when a royal dies, he is given a proper burial."

I slowly rose to my feet. "Barbarian? The Prince was killed by his own people. And I don't know how you Furies do it, but the consort of a New God or Goddess is buried with him or her."

"I don't care about New God technicalities. Give me his body, by order of Her Majesty."

I looked him in the eye. "Tell her Majesty that she has no authority here. This is New God jurisdiction and she does not control me."

"Give me his body."

I thought of an expression that the humans loved to use, and decided it was fitting. "Over my dead body."

"Very well," he said.

He drew his sword.

Then he swung it.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

**The next chapter of this story will be its last. I'll be sure not to disappoint. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the grand finale! Maybe you'll see this ending coming, maybe you won't. Who knows?**

* * *

It had been 500 years since the deaths of Kendall, Prince of the Furies, and Phoebe, Princess of the New Gods. Since then, the war had been declared officially over, and the pair had been buried side by side on the Bridge of Tranquility. Kendall's younger sister, Princess Katherine, was in training to become Queen of the Furies, while King Philip and Queen Celena decided to have another child, a son, who was around 400 years old. The Universe finally seemed at peace, although there was the obvious absence of Kendall and Phoebe.

However, after each 100 Earth-years, the Furies and New Gods joined together at the Bridge of Tranquility to hear and learn about the story of Prince Kendall and Princess Phoebe, the foretold couple that was not allowed to be together.

A joint project authorized the building of two giant-sized statues to mark their graves, one of Phoebe and one of Kendall. On the 500th year anniversary of their death, the statues were finally complete, and crowds flocked to hear King Kevin and former king Helios give a speech about the end of the endless war, and the beginning of a collaborative period they had only dreamed about, and to see both leaders cut the ribbon.

In his seat at one of the places of honor, Prince Alexander sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked him. She had become a top adviser to the throne after it was acknowledged that she had done all she could to save Phoebe. One of her duties was to oversee Prince Alexander's education, which usually meant teaching him herself, a job she enjoyed, since she had become attached to the young prince, as he reminded her of his sister.

"I don't really know these stories so well, so they bore me," he said.

Lucy laughed. "I need to find you better tutors. Don't worry, I'll explain them to you. Your sister was, after all, my best friend."

Prince Alexander's grandfather, King Helios, began to speak.

"Princess Phoebe was a special girl. Studious and intelligent, she devoted her time to perfecting her abilities and studying to be ruler. When she turned 2100, she learned that she was the New God foreseen to be the match of a Fury, ending years of strife between us."

Lucy leaned down and whispered to Alexander, "When a New God turns 2100, he or she meets his or her mate, and they stay together forever. When your sister was 2100, we were fighting an awful war with the Furies. We killed their King. They almost killed your parents. But before they disappeared, a Keeper of the Universe said that a New God princess would be the mate of a Fury prince, and they would end our war."

Alexander thought for a moment. "What's a Keeper of the Universe?"

Lucy laughed. "The Keepers of the Universe ruled before us. They created Furies and New Gods and created us to rule the Universe. They disappeared when our war began."

King Kevin took over. "Prince Kendall didn't care about his titles, he just wanted to help others, even when it meant breaking tradition. He spent 200 years on Earth when he met Princess Phoebe."

"Why was he on Earth?" Alexander asked.

"Furies love spending time on Earth. I don't know why."

"They flew to another part of Earth, where they discovered they were a perfect match. But the power emitted by their discovery casued humans to lose power, so they were forced to fly away, despite the strain," continued King Kevin.

"What happens when Furies and New Gods discover their matches?" Alexander asked.

"First, they touch, then they're surrounded by an energy field, then they have identical patterns carved into their wings. It can be painful," Lucy answered.

Helios took over. "They decided that a way to bring peace was to resurrect two fallen leaders, myself, and King Kevin, and have them make peace. Unfortunately, their idea backfired. I was so blinded by my prejudice, I charged at Prince Kendall with my sword. Phoebe jumped in front, giving her life to protect the one she loved."

Alexander squirmed, hearing the story for the first time.

"I thought Phoebe was killed by a Fury," he whispered to Lucy.

"She was," Lucy whispered back. "But she was killed twice. This was the first time."

"But by our grandfather? Are you sure? Grandpa is a nice person."

Lucy smiled slowly. "He is. But he had a deep dislike for Furies and believed they were doing something to Phoebe."

Alexander sat for a moment. "Oh."

Helios continued his narrative. "Prince Kendall carried her back to Oranos, and was shut in a jail cell. But Lady Lucy broke him out, and resurrected Princess Phoebe, although she would have become Queen after King Philip."

Alexander looked at Lucy. "You would have become Queen? And you saved my sister?"

Lucy smiled. "Phoebe died an only child. Since my father is your father's closest adviser and friend, my family would have inherited the throne."

King Kevin spoke up. "We mobilized our forces and sent them to all New God territory. After witnessing the fighting, Kendall and Phoebe had seen enough. They effectively ended the war. But a Fury shot an arrow at Princess Phoebe, which Kendall jumped in front of, saving her life and giving his."

"The Furies killed their own Prince?" Alexander asked, wide eyed.

Lucy nodded. "In a way. It was an accident, however."

"Princess Phoebe stayed at Kendall's side until he died, and refused to leave him after he died. When she was asked for his body, she told the Fury demanding it that he was in New God jurisdiction and was his mate, meaning that he was subject to a New God burial. He killed her and took Kendall's body back to Caelum, leaving her to be found by an Emissary."

Helios spoke again. "We buried them side by side on the Bridge of Tranquility, and today, we are dedicating this statue in their memory."

The statues were unveiled, and they showed Kendall and Phoebe, flying toward each other, hands touching at the highest point.

Alexander stared. "I don't know if that's what she looked like."

Lucy burst out laughing. "Prince Alexander, you barely know what she looked like. You're 400 years old."

Alexander stood up on his tiptoes. "I'm 401."

Lucy smiled. "You're 401, and you need food and some rest. Come on."

The two started to fly away, but a massive earthquake began, almost destroying the statues. But as everything settled, there stood Kendall and Phoebe standing side by side, hands intertwined.

Lucy instantly flew towards Phoebe. "Phoebe, you're alive! But how?"

She smiled. "I'll tell you later," she answered, before continuing. "Now where is my brother?"

Alexander shyly stepped forward. "Here I am."

Phoebe knelt down and grabbed him in a tight hug. "I've wanted to meet you for so long. How old are you now? 401?"

Alexander proudly nodded. "See? She knows my age, Lucy."

"Princess Phoebe," called King Kevin, interrupting the happy reunion. "Tell us your story. How are you and my son standing in front of me?"

Kendall and Phoebe flew to stand on the stage. "For our story to continue, we must go back," Kendall said.

* * *

Kendall and Phoebe's story

Phoebe's POV

_Flashback_

Then he killed me.

Then there was nothing.

I stepped into an empty white expanse. My footsteps echoed, but I stood on nothing. Kendall suddenly stepped forward as well.

"Phoebe, what happened?" He asked me.

I started to speak, but I saw images of Furies and New Gods fighting on Earth. I saw myself fighting, then almost being killed, then Kendall saving me. I saw us ending the war, and I saw Kendall getting shot. I saw him fall to Earth, and I saw myself standing by him until...he died. I saw myself sitting by him, until his friend came along. I saw as I refused to give up his body, and I watched as I too, was slain by a Fury.

I turned to Kendall. "Kendall, we're dead."

Kendall stood, shocked.

"I'm glad you figured that out. I was starting to think you were imposters," spoke a voice from behind us.

We turned and saw a being dressed in battle armor floating. He seemed amused, as if there was something he knew we didn't know.

"Who are you?" Kendall asked.

"I am Aeon, emissary of Janus, Keeper of Time."

"Where are we, Great One?" I asked.

He grinned. "No need for formality. I'm not a Keeper. This is Purus, where the Keepers of the Universe reside. It's undiluted by your incessant war. But if you've done your job, this war is over."

"Why are we here?" Kendall asked.

"You are here because the Keepers have given you a choice. You may either stay here for 500 years and learn about the roles you are to assume as rulers of the Furies and New Gods, or you may stay forever and become a Keeper of the Universe as the Keepers of Peace."

The offer was tempting, but I knew that I belonged in Oranos as Queen of the Furies. I looked at Kendall, and knew he made the same decision.

"We will stay for 500 years," Kendall said.

Aeon grinned. "Very well. The Keepers of the Universe will honor your choice."

For 500 years we learned about the rulers of the Furies and New Gods. We learned about controlling our power and creating fates for the citizens of the Universe. We learned about powers that had not been used for eons, due to our war. We watched as the Furies and New Gods kept peace with each other and made the Universe a better place.

Finally, the 500 years were over. As Kendall and I prepared to return, Aeon gave us a gift on behalf of the Keepers.

"Do not open it until you return. The Keepers have tested you, and you have passed. Because you have passed, you will be rewarded. Keep the peace, Majesties," he said, handing us a package.

_End Flashback_

"And that's how we got back. We thank you for honoring us, and we ask that you continue staying at peace."

The people cheered and clapped as we flew away.

We settled in my room and looked at the package.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We wait for the right time," Kendall said.

"I wasn't talking about the package. I was talking about our future. Do we rule our Kingdoms separately or do we unite them?"

"We'll unite them."

"What about children?" I asked.

"We'll just have powerful children. No big deal."

"I love you," I said.

"Where did that come from?" Kendall asked.

"Nowhere. But I do," I replied.

He closed the space between us and kissed me.

"I love you too."

* * *

Clothed in white robes, Kendall and I stood side by side as we were crowned King and Queen of the New Gods and Furies. We stood on the Bridge of Tranquility in front of cheering crowds of Furies and New Gods, holding hands and waving. We looked at each other and nodded before I caused the package to materialize in front of us. Together, we opened it as the crowd silenced.

A portal appeared in front of us, as Janus, Keeper of Time, stepped out, causing everyone to bow.

"Stand," he commanded. His voice was deep and powerful.

"King Kendall and Queen Phoebe, you ended a war that plagued your people for eons and claimed both of your lives. When given the chance between becoming a Keeper of the Universe or returning to your people, you chose to return. You were tested to see if power was more important than your people, and you passed. You were promised a reward, and we now give it to you. King Kendall and Queen Phoebe, for your selflessness, we, the Keepers of the Universe bestow upon you the title of Keepers of Peace."

He slowly vanished as our white robes were turned into gold and our wings became pure white. We let go of each other's hands as a dove materialized in Kendall's hand and an olive branch appeared in mine. The crowd bowed as Kendall and I held hands, knowing that our love had began because we had reached across the stars and found each other.

* * *

**I am so sorry for taking so long to end this. Because of your patience, you'll get to decide if I make an epilogue for this story. There won't be a sequel, unless you all ask for one. Thank you so much for following this story. **

**Review please! **


End file.
